Familiar of the Snowstorm
by chiriruoni
Summary: The Springtime Summoning Ritual is a much anticipated event for the students at the Academy of Magic. In it you summon a familiar best suited to your personality, strengths, weaknesses, and desires. Here Tabitha summons a dragon as canon dictates. Well, almost...a Half-Dragon. Changed to M for future Dark Souls goodness.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This crossover makes a lot of assumptions about a character that is rather nebulous in lore, CrossBreed Priscilla. So take note that there will be much contention about some things, think of this as an AU!Priscilla if it helps you stomach it. The same can be said about Tabitha. I'll try to keep her as close to canon as I can, but once again, canon can go **** itself sometimes, so AU!Tabitha if it makes you feel better.**

How much time has past since I last spoke to one that can respond in kind? Was it not long ago that one man, known simply as the Chosen Undead passed through my realm? I am not sure why I think so fondly of that man. His words were curt, tired, yet I felt a deep sense of determination behind them. He spoke of his mission, his intrusion upon me simply an accident, a brief detour forced upon him by chance. Not once did I feel any note of hostility in him, he observed my warnings with almost shocked attention. It turned out I was one of the first beings not of his kind that met him with honest words and no hostile intent of my own, so he responded in kind. Before diving from the plank to leave me be, he handed me a doll. I recognized this item with bitter memories, yet how was he to know of this? It was this small act of innocent kindness, as bitter it was, that sparked something within me. I had felt a smile, weak but genuine, twitch upon my face for the first time in ages.

Somehow, I miss that man. I wonder if he still lives, if he accomplished his goals. Even now as I stand idle on this cold stone and snow, I look past that plank and daydream of the outside world. I wonder just how much it has changed, for better or worse. Has he plunged it into darkness? Or has he rekindled the warmth of the world? I wonder, it is only but a few steps for me to the end of that plank. Shall I plunge into that chasm as he had to the outside? Dare I violate my exile?

I take a single step, the snow crunching beneath my bare foot. I shift the weight of my scythe, from my shoulder, clutching it to my chest. Another step, this time a brief tap upon hard stone floor. Can I really do this? My heart is beating so fast in my nervousness. I nod to myself in reassurance, certainly I can follow in his footsteps. One more step taken, I quietly hiss at the wind buffering my face as I reach the open air surrounding the base of the plank. I've chosen right, I'm sure, I will follow him. With eyes closed and breath held, I take up a sprint as he did, preparing myself for the weightless decent that awaits me. Just as my feet bid farewell to the stone that had been beneath them, I was hit by a flurry of snow, the wind carrying unrecognizable whispers. The sense of weightless falling was replaced by a curious pulling sensation.

The force of my landing was strong, laying me prone upon my stomach, my scythe slide before me as I bring my arms to shield my face from the impact. Immediately I am flushed of my chill by a comforting warmth spread across my back. My front lay upon a softness I haven't felt before, it was so unlike the snow and stone I was accustomed. When I force my eyes open as I bring my face up and forward I am blinded by a brightness foreign to my clouded grey domain.

The first thing I notice as my eyes adjust, the vivid green that surrounded me. Odd, I do not remember Anor Londo having such verdant fields. Second was the strong ambience of magic that hung in the air, such a thing had only ever accompanied freshly cast sorceries, but this was too strong, too consistant. Finally, a human? Was a living human truely standing before my prone body? A human without the curse of the Dark Sign at that! I can sense no sign of the hallowing that can always be felt within an Undead, regardless of the wits about them. She, I assume by her scent, was rather diminutive and distinctly...blue? Perhaps a child? The look upon her face was subtle yet somehow screamed to me, unbridled curiousity and wonder. As my eyes further focus in the light I finally notice more humans. They were taller but wore the same garb as the diminutive blue girl. Their hair and eyes touched the entire spectrum of color, there faces also filled with curiousity, though not the same. It was tinged heavily in fear and confusion.

In my observations I almost did not make a certain key revelation about my situation. Was this truely Lordran? At this thought my tail twitched heavily without my input, surprising the little humans. Gasps and murmurs of confusion surrounded me. I could not understand a word. My eyes widen...Oh my... what have I gotten myself into...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, it didn't take nearly as long as I thought, but I have most likely derailed the personalities of all characters involved already...BAH, canon is overrated anyway. Enjoy the fluffy while it lasts, this is a Dark Souls crossover after all, and Dark Souls always brings the pain. BUAHAHA *cough* anyway, this fanfic is actually a product of a mutual challenge with a friend. He will be doing a crossover using at least one uncommonly used character as I have. I'll be linking to it when it finally gets posted, so look forward to that as well. I'm happy I've gotten such a positive response to this really, or any response to be honest, and I hope I don't disappoint in the future.**

-Tabitha-

I'm unsure of the proper word for what I'm feeling at this moment. It's an odd mixture of emotions are swirled together; excitement, curiosity, a tinge of fear, and for some reason I find that tail flicking about rather cute. Why everyone is getting worked up to borderline panic is beyond my reasoning. This thing hasn't shown itself to be hostile at least. It was large, I'll give them that, perhaps somewhat menacing with that scythe even. Yet when It...SHE, now that I've had a moment to notice...brought herself to her knees, she seemed to have a somewhat worried and wary expression. She seemed to be the one scared, possibly with good reason. Now, just what IS she, I wonder. Could she be a young giant? No, giants don't have fluffy tails...or any tails really, as well as being much to pretty for that matter. Pretty? My cheeks feel a bit warm, I really shouldn't be reacting that way really. Par for the strangeness I suppose. At least I'm not alone in this, many of the boys are flushed red as well as several of the other girls...is Kirche really blushing too?

"Ahem, everyone calm down. This is certainly an odd summon, but please be respectful of Tabitha! Now, if you'd complete your contract so we can continue with the other students?" Mr. Colbert stated calmly. I'm thankful he can keep his composure, it's doing wonders for my nerves. I nod to him and take a step towards her, honestly this feels kind of wrong.

_"Who art thou? Whither am I? Why dost thou approachest me that way? What doth thou seekest?" _

What? I have no idea what she is trying to say. The language is one I've never heard before.

"Please Tabitha, no more delay," once more I nod to Mr. Colbert. I'm truly starting to feel guilty about this as I stand before her gently tapping my staff on her forehead. I quietly chant the remainder of the ritual before quickly placing my lips on her's to finish it.

ZAP!

"Kya!" we both yelp in recoil at the kiss as it seems to have produced some sort of feedback before the Familiar Runes etched upon her...somewhere...there was a glow, possibly under her 'fur'. I think I heard a faint hissing sound as well, which shouldn't accompany the Rune process. There was a moment of stunned silence as her yellow-green eyes widened greatly, her eyebr-scales...eyescales? No that sounds silly, eyebrows...furrowed with a small frown and a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

_"S-so, thou sought I t-then? R-ridiculous!"_ I couldn't help but feel what she said was accusatory in nature. It was after that her frown deepened and a cold gust of air with a flurry of snow swirled around her, forcing myself and everyone else to shield their eyes. When it dissipated she was gone, with the faint sound of footsteps growing fainter. If the other students weren't panicking before, they certainly were now.

"Mr. Colbert. Familiar?" I call to him for permission to find her.

"Go ahead, I'll have to hunt down some of the students that off before we can continue the ceremony anyway. You're free for the day when you find your familiar." Mr. Colbert responded, he seemed somewhat tired and cross at the other student's panicked behavior. He also pulled Kirche with him to assist since she still had all her wits about her. It seems she was about to insist on coming with me, truly I'm grateful to have made a friend of her. Though, through experience I feel bringing more people to calm a stricken individual causes more tension, which would definitely be bad.

My familiar never did pick her scythe up before her escape, perhaps I could offer it back to her as a gesture of good will? It is easily twice my height and seems to be made of a black material that has a dull shine to it. Curiously I'm unable to lift it via a levitation spell. Not that it's too heavy or was drained TOO much of willpower, I can surprisingly lift it just fine myself, but rather the spell simply doesn't work on it. I file the thought away for later as I heft it to the shoulder opposite my staff. I'm sure some would find the sight of someone my size carrying such a large and wicked weapon an amusing image. So now I must find a way to track her. It didn't take long to find some footprints, rather well defined and deep footprints at that. So it seems that she was in such a panic to get away she didn't cover her tracks...or maybe she's never had to before? Either way it was rather easy to track her down, despite her ability to seemingly disappear at will.

I had tracked her to one of the smaller towers of the school. This one in particular was one that housed things that weren't of sensitive nature, such as outdated and obsolete texts and teaching implement, furniture, tools and other such implement. Even with it's apparent lack of weight, the scythe was still rather difficult to maneuver up the circling staircase, often catching on a step or open doorway. It was enough to tired me out by the time I reached the topmost room, the only room left that I haven't checked. What was odd though was that the door was open but had an opaque wall of fog. Was this some sort of barrier or early warning system she set up? It wasn't solid, or at least not completely so, as it would allow my hand through it with some effort. I shallow audibly and nod to myself in reassurance as I push myself through it, though doing this will either show that I'm willing to trust her or show her that I'm clueless with no sense of self-preservation...or maybe both.

_"So thou hast found mine hideaway?What dost thou seekest now!?" _She seems to have regained her own composure at least, though she did startle me enough that I stumbled back into the wall of fog. It seems it does indeed act as a barrier, since I slammed into it as though it was stone...a barrier prevent the escape of intruders.

"Yours," I say flatly, looking into her eyes and hefting the scythe as high as I could, the gripping end towards her. I couldn't help but feel awkward as my head barely makes it past mid-thigh.

"_Thou art returning mine scythe?"_ I tilt my head to the side, I still don't understand her. She, however, does seem to understand that I'm giving this back to her as she gently takes it from me. This affords me a nervous smile from her, small steps right?

_"Maybe thou meanst no harm, but thou still perverse,"_ She cocked an eyebrow with whatever statement she made. _"Thou cannot understand mine words still?"_ With this she shakes her head slowly. I must do something about this language barrier. If her odd scythe is something to go by, a simple translation spell may not be sufficient, and I'm not sure how she'd react to me trying to cast it on her either. Perhaps I could enchant an item? Yes, that could work. I could have Guiche make an amulet or ring that I could enchant with the translation spell. That would serve both as a means of aiding communication and as another gesture of goodwill! I ghost a small smile, causing her to raise the other eyebrow in confusion.

"Stay here. I'll return." With that I crawl out the window, casting a levitation spell on myself for descent. I will have to make this as quick as I can. I'll have to sit down a few minutes when I land though, for some reason I'm feel a little fatigued...

-Priscilla-

An odd one this Blue Child seems to be. She kisses me amidst what seemed to be her peers in public, tracks me down to return my scythe, and then jumps out the window. To her credit I suppose, she seems to be a skilled Sorceress, as I didn't think a 'Fall Control' sorcery could afford THAT much control. That kiss though, something was weird about it. It caused a sensation in me that felt like I was about to lose myself as well as a burning sensation as though I was being branded, but then there was a massive shock and it all ceased. The area that the burning sensation was centralized, my hand, hissed as though someone quenched hot iron in a trough of water and then that too was gone. I look at said hand briefly, the skin showed no sign of anything having happened to it.

I shake these musings away, it wouldn't do to worry deeply about things. I've chosen to follow the Chosen Undead's footsteps after all, I've found myself on an adventure in a sense. I can't help but feel that my time in the Painted World has dulled my ability to be disturbed by the possibility that I may not be in Lordran at all anymore. Well, it wasn't as if I felt any particular love of the land, since it was ruled over by the Lords for some reason feared me enough that I had begun to fear my own safely, taking a self imposed exile to ensure it. I let my gaze wander out the window. It is surprising how similar some of the architecture is to that of my Painted World. Outside said window I could observe the setting sun and oddly enough the two moons were already brightly sitting above...moons? I let out a heavy sigh, this certainly isn't Lordran.

My reverie is interrupted by the low rumble of my Fog Gate being breached once more. It seems the blue child returned, though this time with companions. She herself entered with her staff catalyst resting on her shoulder as she carried a basket that smelled of bread, fruit, and I believe alcohol. Her companions were an odd pair, one tall (compared to the blue child) with bright red hair and darkened skin reminiscent of the denizens of the Great Swamp, the other was shorter than the first and had brown hair and a fairer complexion. The Red Child was also rather well endowed and moved with an air of seductive confidence. I truly shouldn't have felt self-conscious. She had set about lighting the sconces that lined the walls using some sort of Pyromancy, curiously with a wand catalyst. The Brown Child, had carried on her back a bale of hay and in her arms many bolts of cloth, which she had begun to set in a corner of the room before bowing to the Blue Child and taking her leave through the Fog Gate.

The Blue Child had seated herself on a crate near the window I myself had taken a seat on the floor nearby while the Red Child had taken to leaning upon the wall beside the window, mirroring my own position. Taking something from beneath her cloak, the Blue Child motioned for me to hold out my hand towards her. What is it, I wonder? The Red Child seems to be watching intently, as if waiting for something to happen. What is placed in my hand is a small bronze ring, which at her prompting I slipped it on my left little finger. To my surprise it flashed briefly with bright white lettering in a language as foreign as when the children had been speaking.

"Well, the flash was odd, but the inscription is nicely done," I said absentmindedly, it wasn't as though they'd understand, right?

"Ah! Tabitha, you're right, it did work!" The Red Child exclaimed, taking me fully by surprise.

"What?" Did I just hear that right? Did she just speak my language? Seemingly picking up on my confusing the Blue Child, who apparently is named Tabitha, chimes in.

"Translation enchantment," she said while wearing a very brief, faint, and most likely proud smile.

"Aww, this is the most expression you've shown in so long," at this the Red Child engulfs Tabitha in a hug...though it seems more like an attempt at suffocation via breast. "Oh, I suppose you most likely gathered that this here is Tabitha, and my name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst...you can just call me Kirche though, and you are?" she winked at me... I have a feeling this Kirche is going to be a handful.

"Crossbreed Priscilla...please, just call me Priscilla," I really feel like I should be wary around her, though not because she feels dangerous, I can handle that, though in a sense her kind of 'dangerous' may be very different.

"Well then, Priscilla, Tabitha got you permission from the Headmaster to use this room as your own. We couldn't find any beds big enough for you, so you'll have to make due with hay and blankets for now, and..."

"Dinner," Tabitha interrupted Kirche, popping her head from the red-head's bust long enough hold the basket of food in front of her before being reclaimed by the monumental buxom.

"Haaah~, there it is again! Whatever you are doing Priscilla, keep it up, she's just too cute this way!" Ok, I'm placing a Fog Gate on the windows and I'm solidifying the doorway tonight, Kirche kind of creeps me out. "Ah, it is rather late, we'll leave you to settle in now. Most of the other students, including myself, still need to summon a familiar since we couldn't gather everyone after that panic until not long ago, so good night," she winks once more as she begins to pull Tabitha out of the Fog Gate, leaving me to my devices alone. Why does she have to be creepy? At least Tabitha seems to be nice, in a taciturn sort of way.

"I wonder how the Chosen Undead is doing, I kind of wish I knew his name," I murmur under my breath before taking a bite of bread from the basket...huh, it's pretty good...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not exactly happy with this part, but I'm still getting used to writing in this quantity in general while trying to keep a somewhat tolerable level of quality. Also not all that happy with 1st person narrative, which I may ditch later if it becomes too problematic with a rewrite. If you find typos and things that don't make sense in a structural sense please drop me a private msg to bring them to my attention, an outsiders perspective is always welcome if it is tactful. **

-Kirche-

Sometimes I believe the world may be out to get me. If it isn't the Zero blowing me or something close to me up, then it is a teacher preaching the virtues of chastity or other students taking out their jealousy of my attention by trying to smear my reputation. This time there were explosions and teachers, just without the Zero to blame, not so chaste exploits, or annoying classmates.

"Seriously, you two are some of our best students but you can hardly control your familiars! What have you to say for yourself?" Ms. Longueville has been on a a tirade for a while now and finally seems to be winding down.

"In my defense, Flame really likes her and she seems to be quite flammable, which I didn't know until recently," I shrug, earning a scowl from Priscilla who was being looked over by a nurse and Mr. Colbert. Apparently Mr. Colbert had forgotten to record her runes before the class panicked during her summoning. From my comment Ms. Longueville visibly deflates before continuing.

"And what about you Tabitha, where were you in this mess?" She asks while cleaning her glasses, obviously a nervous tic if I ever seen one. I swear those things have been polished enough I could use them as mirrors .

"Library... I was reading" as if she could have been doing anything else. I really have to get her out more often, for her own good. Ms. Longueville seems to share my opinion as she gives Tabitha a flat stare as if regretting having asked in the first place.

"Well, see to it that you both keep track of your familiars whereabouts from here on, since at least Tabitha is a model student and you...don't get into much trouble anyway...I'll leave you both with a warning this time so long as you clean up this mess," Ms. Longueville replaces her glasses and in a huff leaves us to clean the remains of the now devastated flower garden and pond in the courtyard behind the second year dorms.

"Now, I'm curious, just how did the courtyard get blown up?" Mr. Colbert asks while still examining Priscilla.

"A-ah, I can perhaps explain most of it..." Priscilla is starting to get flustered at Mr. Colbert's increasing violation of her personal space.

-Priscilla, one hour earlier-

It was a beautiful day, with a clear sky and a warm breeze so unlike anything I've felt in the Painted World. I was thankful Tabitha had taken her time to give me a tour of the campus on the day following my summoning. She had shown me the library, the second year classrooms, the gardens, and the kitchens where I could get my meals. I would never have imagined I'd find myself in such a nice place away from Lordran.

I was a bit reluctant to leave my scythe behind in my room, but it was worth not being as intimidating to the children. Many were as curious as they were scared of me, and several of those had worked up the courage to speak with me. Some were rather arrogant but otherwise neutral such as the playboy Guiche, Montmorency and Katie who seem to be fighting over said playboy. Others were much more humble and kind such as the brown child I seen last night. Her name is Siesta and proved to be quite talkative once I proved that I meant her no harm.

Indeed this was turning out to be a fine day. Perhaps I should see if I can find Tabitha and ask her to teach my how to read her language, it seems the ring only translates spoken word correctly but not written word. I turn to walk towards the student dorms to start my search but see a red speck in the distance.

"Hmm? Just what is that?" I squint slightly in an effort to see whatever this thing is. It seems to be heading towards me...at increasing speed...and spitting gouts of...fire...a large lizard spitting fire...is making a beeline at me...and shows no sign of stopping!

"Oh, shi-!" I turn on my heel and start to sprint away from the offending lizard who seems intent on overtaking me for some reason. It must have been quite a sight, a tall white furred woman in a sprint being chased by an oversized fire-lizard crashing through a few crowds of students and plowing through several flower bushes and hedgerows.

After ducking past a short stone wall encircling a garden I made myself disappear in hopes of losing it. When the fire-lizard jumped the wall it seemed that my gamble worked. After a short bout of confusion while I held my breath I was proved wrong as it snapped its head around to stare directly at my face. THE DAMNED THING COULD SMELL ME! At that moment it pounced and in an effort to get away I used my power over ice and wind to deflect the beast to the side. This proved to be a mistake as the blow caused it to bark out a ball of flame in surprise. It turns out the fur making up my robes and covering my tail are indeed very flammable. Upon realizing my new predicament I calmly made my way to the nearest pond in the garden...ah, who am I kidding, I panicked and flailed about madly, rolling into said pond. For reasons unknown to me, the excitable fire-lizard jumped in after me, the resulting expansion due to the now crossbreed chilled water being introduced to a very hot fire-lizard caused an explosion that emptied the pond in a blast of steam that flattened the surrounding plant life.

-Priscilla, present-

"..and that more or less was it...," I ended my story, punctuating it with a hard stare at the damnable lizard, who shrunk under the gaze.

"Salamander...Flame is a Salamander, not some 'fire-lizard', as you put it," Kirche scoffs at me,"and I suppose he really likes how you smell or something, why'd you run anyway?"

"You wouldn't run if a decently sized animal spewing fire all over was barreling towards you? Besides, I was never too fond of fire, even more so now that I know just HOW flammable I am..."

"Point taken...," Kirche seems overall much too amused at this. Both Tabitha and Kirche have made a lot of progress on the cleanup with their magic, at least it's to the point that it doesn't look horrible anymore.

"As amusing as this has been, Kirche you may go, and be sure to keep Flame with you," Mr. Colbert interrupts, waving Kirche away. "Now, if you and Tabitha could stay behind a moment I'd like to speak with you two alone," this time he waves the nurse away.

"Yes, Mr. Colbert?" Tabitha tilts her head with her question.

"To put it bluntly, you failed to contract your familiar, she has no runes what so ever anywhere on her," at this I find my self copying Tabitha's tilt. So there was supposed to be runes signifying my becoming her familiar? That must have been that burning sensation when she kissed me. Why they failed to remain I'm not sure, since I don't know how sorcery...or magic as they refer to it...works here. "Since you did summon her, it isn't an issue with power. It most likely was a simple mistake, so why not try again now since there aren't any distractions," Mr. Colbert motions at me to encourage Tabitha. She forgoes an answer by simply standing in front of me, repeating the actions she performed after my summoning and again finishing with a light chaste kiss. Once more we were hit by a painful shock, and the runes once more fizzled away. This time the shock forced Tabitha to the ground, where she pressed a palm to her forehead in pain. She didn't respond to our cries of concern as she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: And I return after a period of inactivity. Dark Souls 2 distracted me greatly and of course, life happens. Once again I'd like to preface that, especially from here on, I'll me taking a lot of liberties with lore from both sides, and I mean A LOT. Just so you all know, Hexes or Abyssal Sorcery will not be appearing in this fic, nor will things relying on Humanity. Also, I've been struggling with finding my writing style, so be aware that the writing will not be all that consistent for a while. Following this chapter there will also be Side Stories to keep myself from burning out on the main story. You can probably guess who will be getting the first and most numerous Side Stories from this chapter.**

Priscilla sat on the infirmary's stone tiled floor, finding the chairs meant for the healers, patients, and guests woefully inadequate for someone of her stature. Her features were locked in an expression of contemplation, having found herself here by following the panicked Kirche and Colbert as they carried the newly unconscious Tabitha. This was where she was at a loss though. In the excitement and anticipation at being in a new world unfettered by her past she had forgotten to actually learn of her predicament. So here she was, deep in thought, sparing glances at the worried Kirche and affording a questioning Colbert only token gestures of acknowledgment.

"...are you paying attention Ms. Priscilla?" Priscilla was startled at the supposed sudden appearance of a bearded old man vaguely reminiscent of one the Chosen Undead described to her that had an odd fascination with large hats.

"Ah, I'm sorry, what were you saying Mr...?"

"Osmond. Now, Colbert has been trying to determine why this young lady suddenly was struck by a bout of Willpower deprivation. We believe you may have had some insights on this matter," Mr Osmond had started stroking his beard as he spoke, his eyes shined with an odd mixture of academic curiosity and genuine concern. This placed Priscilla into a strangely relaxed and comfortable disposition. This man, whoever he be, may very well be simply a kind old man looking out for his young charge.

Being torn from her introspective thoughts, she felt her own questions materializing in her mind. Many things felt wrong and continued to tug at the back of her mind.

"Willpower? I'm afraid I don't understand. What does that have to do with Tabitha being in pain and losing consciousness?" The question caused Osmond and Colbert to make a quick confused glance at each other.

Colbert absently rubs his balding head and begins, "Willpower is the force we draw upon to cast our spells. A sort of internal reserve of energy if you will. Such information should be common knowledge though."

"But...Sorcery doesn't draw on any internal energy. To cast simply taxes your concentration until your mind cant quite get the process right anymore, it wouldn't cause someone physical strain...," Priscilla thought back to her time within the Duke's Archives. While she loathed to admit it, she had learned a lot there before her exile. Her knowledge of Sorcery may not have been the best, but it was enough that she could cast spells modified with her own innate ability such as a modified Hush and Chameleon spell, resulting in her invisibility.

"Sorcery? I've only ever heard of that in regards to heathen magics. True magic is a gift from Holy Brimir's bloodline, utilizing the Willpower inherent within you as a power source," Osmond interjects, his eyebrows arcing in response.

"Who is Brimir?" The room fell silent. Priscilla looked to everyone in turn, waiting for an explanation. To Priscilla, Osmond eyebrows seemed as though they would take flight at any moment while Mr. Colbert and Kirche stared blankly, mouths agape. "Ah," the idea struck Priscilla hard, she wasn't in Lordran anymore. As such, things may not work quite the same here. Once more she slips into an introspective disposition, nearly blocking out the others in the room completely.

"So the rules governing sorceries and the like aren't fixed...that would explain the divergence of pyromancy and miracles...," Priscilla spoke softly.

"Um...you're doing it again Priscilla...," Mr. Colbert had begun to poke Priscilla's shoulder with his staff, impatience laced his voice.

"Ah, oh, sorry," Priscilla squeaked at the prodding.

"Now now, Jean, she seems to be trying to sort things out as well, perhaps she may have some answers for us later," Osmond said, then turning to Kirche,"We'll have someone bring dinner here if you wish to stay. Tabitha should be fine now and may awaken soon anyway."

As Osmond pulled Mr. Colbert from the room, Priscilla resumed her deep thought while Kirche remained in her chair by Tabitha's side. Eventually the crossbreed absently reached into her robes and pulled out her battered old doll.. Since long before she could remember the construct of dark wood and hair had brought her comfort, being a gift from one of the few that didn't view her as an abomination. She found that while she held it her spirits would be lifted and her mind would become clear.

"Oh? I wouldn't have pegged you for one keep dolls," Kirche said, crossing her legs and resting her chin in her left hand. "You seemed quite out of it since the second attempt at the contract, mind sharing what you thinking about?"

"Hmm, it just doesn't make sense to me. I suppose I just haven't really given anything since my summoning much thought," Priscilla shifted from Kirche's eyes and fixed her own at Tabitha. "For instance, why did she summon me? I was trying to transport myself from my...home I guess you could call it...to the outside world. Did that ritual change my destination? What is a familiar and that contract supposed to mean? Also, who is Brimir?"

"Don't know why...no one knows how ritual really works," a quiet voice answers, shocking those present.

"Oh, Tabitha, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Kirche rushes to Tabitha grabbing at her hands as Tabitha brought herself to a sitting position.

"Fine. Head still hurts. It will pass," Tabitha scans the area, trying to get her eyes to focus, finally settling on Priscilla. "A familiar is something a mage summons as a sort of aide. Tradition." Tabitha let herself fall backward, a light puff was let out from the pillow as she landed. She wanted her glasses and book back, though the latter might not help with her headache.

"And Brimir? Just who is that?" Priscilla asks, prompting Kirche to hush the aching Tabitha before turning to the crossbreed.

"Holy Brimir, also known as the Founder, was a holy man from about 6000 years ago. He founded the current magic system and established the noble bloodlines that inherit that magic. Using his magic, specifically that of Void, he pushed back the elves to save mankind." At this Priscilla stared at the doll before her eyes flickered at a thought.

"Would this Brimir be considered a...divine being? And since all magic derives from him, it too would be divine? "

Kirche once again cups her chin,"Well, not quite in Germania, but nearly all humans in Halkeginia regard him as such. So yeah, I guess he'd be a divine, a god to most people."

"Hmm, I suppose that could cause your magic...no, that would be a stretch...but...ugh. Nevermind."

Her mind racing with new information, Priscilla slips her doll back into the sleeve of her robes and stands to leave. Kirche waved and murmured a good bye as her attention returned to Tabitha, leaving Priscilla to her devices. Opening the door, she encountered Longueville carrying a tray food, quickly grabbing at her shoulders to prevent the woman from being toppled by a fluffy giant.

"Oh, sorry about that," Priscilla said after stabilizing Longueville. Aside from Tabitha and Flame, she realized this was the closest she had been to another living being. The proximity and comparison brought to her attention something she had taken for granted, her senses that had long since dulled in the painted world had begun to flourish here. The greened headed secretary carried with her a rather comforting earthy scent. Thinking back, Tabitha had a faint minty smell and Flame was simply that of smoke. Disturbingly, perhaps due to being partly dragon, they all smelled delicious. Priscilla shook away such thoughts.

"D-don't worry about it," Longueville furrowed her brow and shifted to regain composure. "If you'd kindly move, I'm here to give those two their dinner."

"Ah, I'll be on my way then," Priscilla gave one brief look behind her and sighed. She had much to think about, deciding that she cannot afford to remain so carefree and ignorant of her new home. Once again lost in thought, this time while walking, Priscilla realized that not only had she been lost in thought but in body as well. She had not been in this section of the main building.

"Oh my, how...how do I get back to my tower?" Deciding that navigating the hallways on the main building without a guide would be a waste of time, she found the nearest window. Taking note of the height she shrugged.

"Well, it certainly has been a while since I've done it, but I suppose I would do well to practice." Priscilla closed her eyes, searching her memory for the Sorceries she had memorized while within the Duke's Archives. Smiling as she recalled the Control Fall Sorcery, she ran the incantation within her head passing her hands slowly above her feet. Satisfied, Priscilla squeezes through the window feet first, gently letting herself slide from the edge and floating to the ground.

"UWAAH!" A voice called from nearby. Giving a soft hum Priscilla searches for the source of the startled cry, finding that the kind maid Siesta was behind her scrambling to gather up laundry that had fallen from the basket she was carrying in her surprise.

"Oh, Siesta, I didn't mean to frighten you like that. Please allow me to help." Without waiting for a reply, she had begun picking up pieces of clothing.

"H-heh, don't worry, you only surprised me. It isn't everyday someone like you just drops out of nowhere like that," Siesta gave a nervous smile while holding the basket out for Priscilla to place the recovered clothing. As Priscilla leans in to make the deposit, she takes a moment to lean further, sniffing briefly at Siesta's hair.

'_Interesting, I can't quite identify what the scent is...just that it is distictly...Siesta, maybe magic influences the scent? Wait, why was Mrs. Longueville's scent so specific then?'_ Priscilla thought.

"I-is something wrong?" Siesta backed away slightly at the invasion of personal space.

"Oh nothing, just a moment of curiousity," Priscilla shrugged.

"I see..." Siesta turned to continue on her way but stopped, "so, you can use magic? After all, you just kind of floated down in front of me, you don't have wings or anything like that," Twisting on her heals to face Priscilla again.

"Not quite what you may be thinking, Sorcery."

"Oh? I don't understand what the difference is." Siesta tilts her head.

Priscilla mirrors Siesta's gesture, "Well, I suppose the biggest differences would be that Sorcery is not inherited and it does not take as much a toll on one's body."

"How is it passed on then?" Siesta's ears perked and her eyes sharpened.

"Well, with a modicum of intelligence, anyone can learn to use Sorcery." Siesta's jaw dropped as did the basket. After a moment of awkward silence Siesta bowed deeply, picked up the basket and scurried away with a strong sense of purpose.

"Odd one...and excitable..."

Outside the short tower Priscilla had started to call her home, the half-breed had taken to laying on a patch of grass as she pondered the events of the day. The pain she had caused her summoner, how the native magic worked, and the parallels between the 'divinity' of this world in relation to her own. It all intrigued and worried her. The fact that how magic was much more deeply ingrained within an individual, enough to take a physical toll on them, was what concerned her the most.

In her abstraction, she failed to notice the footsteps or the shadow cast from the obstructed torchlight behind her.

"Excuse me? Ms. Priscilla?" A gentle voice, edged in anxiety, pulled Priscilla from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Siesta? What brings you here this late?" Priscilla tilted her head back briefly before quickly facing forward again, realizing how dangerously close she was from staring up the long skirt that replaced Siesta's normally conservative maid uniform.

"Uh-um, I was wondering...about Sorcery...do you think I could learn it?" Siesta answered, stepping back a bit after realizing what caused the fluffy giant to look away so quickly.

"As I said before, intelligence is all that is needed...and some patience I suppose." Priscilla rose to a cross legged sitting position facing Siesta, laying her tail on her legs and placing her hands on it.

"Really? W-would you teach me? Please?" Siesta said as she fell to her knees and begun to bow.

"A-ah, please sit up, I would not mind teaching you. Are you are willing to put forth the effort?"

Siesta had bolted up straight, sitting on her heels, nodding furiously with a wide smile on her face. The humor of the gesture dispelled the awkwardness, with Priscilla barely holding back a giggle.

"Well, if we are to do this I would require some parchment as well as some ink and a quill, and you would need a catalyst," Priscilla said as she absently stroked her tail.

"I think I can afford some cheap vellum, ink and a quill should be easy enough to find here at the school," Siesta counted off her fingers then paused,"...what is a catalyst?"

"A wand or staff..." Priscilla said flatly.

"Oh...I don't think I could get my hands on anything like a wand..."

Noticing Siesta's change in tone, Priscilla stood and brushed off her bottom, "Do not worry about the catalyst, I can make you one easily. Just get the other items we need and we can start immediately."

"Thank you, I'll bring what I can find tomorrow after my duties are done. Would that be fine?" Siesta stood as well, perking up at Priscilla's answer.

"I do not see why not, I will see you then," Priscilla shrugged, then patting Siesta on her shoulder before starting to walk to the entrance of her small tower.

"OH! Would you please keep this a secret? Nobody must know about this!" Siesta called after Priscilla.

"Hmm? Why?"

"W-well, nobles and the church wouldn't exactly like a commoner learning something that was close to magic..." A shadow seemed to cross Siesta's face.

"I see...alright, it will be our secret. I will have you explain more about this later though..." Priscilla didn't like the what Siesta had said. It was one more thing that she had to learn about this world. It was, however, comforting to find someone that had that familiar desire to learn. A fine distraction to ease her mounting worry over what exactly she may be doing to Tabitha. It brought a weak smile to Priscilla's lips.

Without waiting for a response, Priscilla left the maid and made her way into the tower. Siesta, in her excitement, heads off towards the servants quarters.

_'Sorcery! I'll be learning Sorcery! Oh, I might have to ask for an advance to get that vellum,'_ Siesta had begun to hug herself as she nearly started skipping instead of walking before coming to a sudden stop. Her face hardened before beginning as quick pace, _'I have to be careful though, this is basically heresy. I could get in huge trouble if someone found out.'_ Her stern face was slowly replaced by a grin as her excitement overcame the flash of worry and fear. The next few days will be taxing on the maid.


	5. Announcement: Updated

This crossover fic has been largely a means of practice and experimentation for me. So the fact that I had anyone read this, much less provide feedback, has been quite encouraging. With that in mind I'd like to get a feel as to my strengths and weaknesses as well as what the readers prefer in what I've already done. If possible, a message sent to my inbox with some those good and bad points as well as perhaps your favorite chapter in regards to writing style (Fixed POV, 3rd Person, etc.). Also let me know whether you'd like to see previous chapters rewritten, if I enough requests I'll put new chapters on hold and work on a rewrite. In honor of self-improvement, I salute you all.

~chiriruoni


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, thank you all for the feedback. Just to clarify some things, I'm following the "link the fire" ending of Dark Souls 1. I will not be following Louise and her summon (which remains to be Saito), as the story will diverge enough that she will not befriend Tabitha and Kirche's involvement with Louise will be minimal since she'll be far to busy worrying about Tabitha. Also, this is where the Dark Souls part of the crossover (aside from just Priscilla's involvement) will take over, things will start to go downhill from here.

* * *

Only a few days have passed since Tabitha's collapse and the diminutive girl was finally discharged and cleared to attend classes once more. Exiting the main building that housed the infirmary, Tabitha briefly looked to the sky before returning her attention to one of her ever present books.

**PLAT**

A drop of sweat had run a course from her nose to the page, prompting her snap the book shut, furrowing her brow.

"Hot..." She let out a silent sigh. While is was still spring, Tristain was currently being hit by unseasonably hot weather. The weather was oppressive enough that classes were temporarily suspended, to the joy of the student body.

"Taaabithaaa~!" A sensual call from Tabitha's right was only a moment too late to warn her of the impending Kirche and Germanian mountain range. "Oh, Tabitha! So you finally get to be free right? How are you feeling?" Kirche pulls her friend into her buxom in a relentless and sweaty hug that would make any man jealous, aroused, or most likely both.

-Meanwhile in the Headmaster's Office-

"YOU SICK PIG!" Longueville punched Osmond in the back of the head. The old man in question wore a dazed and happy grin, barely registering the punch. "Stop scrying on the students like that, you dirty old man!"

"Eh heh heh, right right, certainly..." Osmond muttered.

-Back to Tabitha and Kirche-

"Grsass..." The muffled voice of Tabitha interrupted Kirche's fawning.

"Ah? Yes, Tabitha?" Giving a sheepish smile, Kirche allowed Tabitha to vacate the Germanian mountain side.

"Gross," the smaller girl deadpanned, revealing lopsided glasses and hair slicked upward and outward by sweat and desperately trying to be remedied by Tabitha.

"Pfft, sorry sorry," Tabitha gave Kirche a harsh sidelong glare. "Whoa, easy, I said I'm sorry," Kirche giggled.

Tabitha had begun to walk towards one of the many courtyards of the campus in hopes of finding a shaded tree, or parasol covered table. Kirche followed closely.

"Phew, this heat almost made me forget. I know you just got released, but have you seen Flame? I've been looking for him all morning," Kirche said as she casually fanned herself by pulling at the front of her blouse. To this Tabitha simply shook her head.

"Hmm, just where could he be, I can't see or hear anything from any of the familiar senses spells so he must have fallen asleep somewhere."

As they continued walking in silence, Kirche noticed Siesta heading towards the storage towers with stacks of scrolls and writing supplies. Deciding that the maid would at least be a good start at finding her familiar, she calls out to her.

"Oi, you're Siesta right?" The call startled the maid, nearly causing her to drop her cargo of school supplies.

"Ah, um, yes...Lady Zerbst?"

"Just Kirche is fine. Now, you wouldn't have happened to see a lovably cute Salamander about this tall and this wide?" Kirche motions at the maid, prompting her to tilt her head in thought.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have Lady Kirche."

"I see," Kirche sighed before pointing at the scrolls,"Well, thank you anyway...oh, I'm curious, what are you doing with all of...that?"

"Eh? J-just putting them into s-storage."

"Hmm," Kirche seemed to be lost in thought. Siesta had begun to sweat, only partly due to the heat. "Ah, Priscilla lives in one of those towers if I remember right. Hey Tabitha, we haven't seen her in a while, why not drop in to say hi. Maybe she has seen Flame too, he is quite fond of her." Kirche had grabbed Tabitha's hand and begun to pull her along past the maid. Siesta, momentarily stunned by the outburst had muttered a few choice curses before taking up a jog to catch up to the two students.

The trio reached the tower Priscilla had taken up residence when Kirche stopped a moment to turn to Siesta. The maid, burdened by her possessions, had barely avoided a collision with her.

"So...why did you follow us?" Kirche addressed the maid, unphased by the stumbling maid. Siesta hesitated before darting past Kirche.

"ThisiswherewestorestuffIneedtogobye!"

Stunned, Kirche could only blink and shift her gaze between Tabitha and the doorway.

"Did she...just..., you know I won't bother," waving away the thought. Kirche and Tabitha make their way up the winding staircase to Priscilla's quarters in silence, in greater silence than usual.

"Tabitha, I really haven't been able to talk to you much since...whatever it was that happened to you. Are you really alright?" Kirche placed a hand on Tabitha's shoulder before continuing. "And what is with Priscilla anyway, is she your familiar or what?"

Tabitha flinched at the mention of the 'furry giant's' name, recalling the painful ordeal the failed contract turned out to be. During her time in the Infirmary, Osmond had discussed Priscilla's and her situation. It had been decided that Tabitha would not be penalized for being unable to make the contract since she managed to summon a sentient and sapient being that is benign. While Priscilla will be allowed to remain on Academy grounds on the condition that she be studied.

"Fine," Tabitha answered flatly before hiding her face with her book, "she is a...friend...maybe..."

"Hah, that's the Tabitha I know. Though, I kind of liked the more emotive Tabitha too." Tabitha brought her book just a bit closer to her face. Kirche thought she might have seen a hint of pink for a moment. Once again silence fell on the duo.

"Hot..." Tabitha pointed out. Heat and humidity permeated the tower, seemingly getting thicker as they approached the Fog Gate.

"Yeah, is it just me or is it worse up here?" Kirche agreed as she pushed against the fog. As she passed through the gate her foot stepped on something small and cylindrical, she wasn't given much time to contemplate about it as gravity decided to hate her.

**THUMP**

"Augh, what happened?" Kirche muttered from the cooler ground. While Kirche slowly pulled herself to her feet, Tabitha had already pushed through the gate and picked up the offending cylinder.

"Ink pot..."

"Huh? Was that it? Did Siesta drop that?" As if on cue a scroll rolls up to Kirche's feet, turning the duo's attention to the maid in question.

Siesta was simply standing there with a glazed look in her eyes and arms in front of her as if she were still holding her delivery of scrolls and ink, the objects themselves scattered about on the floor. Kirche was the first to follow the maid's gaze before adopting a similar, though more vocal, disposition.

"BY THE GRAPEFRUIT SIZED BALLS OF BRIMIR!" Kirche screamed. By this time Tabitha had followed her friend's sight as well, only to find that she just couldn't keep a grip on her book, or peel her eyes away from the spectacle in front of them.

Priscilla was still asleep in her bed of hay, laying atop her blankets. Her limbs were splayed out in all directions except for her right arm which clutched a similarly sleeping Flame as though he were a child's doll. A gentle snore from both were all that could be heard. While this in and of itself would have simply been adorable, there were some unexpected conditions at play. First, Priscilla's fur was clean and dry...neatly folded a few feet from her bed. Second, Priscilla herself was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Finally, her lady parts were in full view of her guests.

"Mukyuu~ What's with the noise?" Priscilla props herself up into a sitting position, legs still spread, arm still clutching a sleeping Flame.

"Nude..." Tabitha had managed to retain enough composure to pick up her book and keep herself from imitating the two beside her. Priscilla, in a moment of realization, looked over her person, before finally taking notice of the salamander she held.

"W-what are YOU doing here? VILE BEAST!" Priscilla had tossed Flame in front of her as though he carried a plague. Finally waking up after sliding a few feet on the floor, Flame crooned and skittered back towards Priscilla, with the latter managing to keep him at bay with a foot to his face. At least until Flame had begun to lick her foot.

"W-waah! Get this thing away from me!" Priscilla cried, snapping Kirche from her daze.

"FLAME, here boy!" The salamander looked back at his mistress with disappointed eyes before slowly walking to her, laying down at her feet.

"Good boy, n-now Priscilla, could you explain this?"

There was a moment of silence as Priscilla contemplated the situation. She shuddered at the realization that she still had no idea how Flame got into her room, as he was one of the few things she explicitly blocked from entry via Fog Gate.

"I honestly have no idea," she confessed. Kirche sighed, accepting this as she remembered the apparent affection Flame had for the not-so-furry Giant.

"Why nude?" Tabitha pointed out.

"Hot?"

"Hot," Tabitha nodded in agreement, apparently satisfied with the answer.

"Well, we can't have you running around in the nude...as glorious as that would be. I can understand if your...fur...would be too warm for this weather," Kirche stated, taking a moment to think before turning to the still stunned maid.

"Siesta? Hello? Are you home?" Kirche snapped her fingers in front of the maid's face.

"Uh-Buh? I HAVE SEEN THE PROMISED LAND!" The maid screamed, surprising those around her before becoming aware of what she said, her face flushing red.

"I-indeed. A-anyway, could you see if you could get Priscilla something cooler to wear? I somehow doubt anything Tabitha or I have could fit her."

"A-ah, sure, I'll be able to do something...I'll be back soon!" Siesta said as she excitedly scurried out the Fog Gate, her face still bright red. Kirche lingered a moment, staring at the Fog Gate.

"Heh, I like her, she's going to be fun," Kirche smirked at Tabitha, earning a light slap on the should with a book.

"Be nice," was the response of the bookworm, earning a shrug in return.

"Honestly Priscilla, we thought that fur was part of you. You know, kind of like a fluffy giant."

"Giant?" Priscilla mulled over the word, images of the blacksmith and tales or sentient plant-based people appeared in her head.

"You thought I was a giant?" Confusion laced Priscilla's words.

"You mean you aren't?" Kirche questioned back. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Oh dear, where do I start?" Priscilla had begun to massage the bridge of her nose.

It had been not even an hour since Siesta left on her quest for summer clothing that could fit Priscilla when she returned with a sundress that she had quickly created using repurposed bed linen and a straw hat that was sufficiently large enough. With her new clothes, Priscilla insisted on talking outdoors, having earlier insisted on waiting for Siesta before answering questions. The insistance confused Tabitha and Kirche, but they had quickly accepted it.

As they looked for a suitable location to settle down for their chat, Kirche had taken the opportunity to fill Tabitha in on recent events that she missed while bedridden. Such things as the Valliere's similarly odd summoning of a commoner boy and said boys subsequent shenanigans involving Guiche, as well as petty gossip that didn't really interest Tabitha. While the two friends engaged in one-sided conversation, Siesta had fallen back with Priscilla.

"D-did they ask about the scrolls or anything?" Siesta did her best to whisper while stuttering.

"Not at all, they seemed more concerned about my state of undress," Priscilla shrugged. Siesta let out a sigh of relief.

"It seems the moons will be full tonight, perfect to start your training. You just have to meet me at the tower, I will have the material you need ready by then," Priscilla continued. Siesta happily hummed in acknowledgment.

"Well, this is as good a place as any, don't you think?" Kirche cut in. She was standing beneath a tall, well groomed, Oak tree. Tabitha had already taken a seat leaning against the trunk and looking at Priscilla expectantly, where she had tucked away her book, no one knows.

"I suppose it is," Priscilla said as she too sits with her back to the trunk. Before she could say anything else, Kirche had stepped in front of the two with her hand up, beckoning for them to wait.

"Hold on, I want to see something," Kirche had quickly picked up the smaller bespectacled girl by the armpits and placed her squarely on Priscilla's lap, then promptly blushed and had a giggle fit.

"This...is...just too...precious...it suits you two...," Kirche could barely speak between her guffaws as she let herself unceremoniously fat into a sitting position in front of them. As Kirche tried to control her laughter, Tabitha had wiggled a bit into a more comfortable position on Priscilla's lap, taking a moment to look directly upwards at her.

"Oh dear..." Priscilla blushed as she looked down at the upside down face of the stoic girl. Siesta couldn't handle it anymore and broke down laughing alongside Kirche. Priscilla coughed lightly to get everyone's attention.

"Well, were we not going to clear up some misunderstandings? Not make new ones?"

"Ah of course, sorry about that I just couldn't help myself," Kirche wiped away some tears from laughing so hard. Tabitha remained on Priscilla's lap, seemingly content there. Priscilla sighed.

"First, I would like to know how you came to the conclusion I was a giant."

"Well, aside from tail, a giant, orc, or troll are the only things we know that are humanoid and get...your size. And you certainly don't look like an orc or troll, but giants sometimes can end up looking very much like oversized normal humans," Kirche explained. Priscilla seemed to accept this at face value, waving it away.

"Fair enough, there would be no way for any of you to know just what I was anyway. I am, afterall, a crossbreed."

"Crossbreed?" This time it was Siesta that spoke up.

"Yes, a crossbreed. I am part dragon and part...well, let us just leave it at that. My lineage is...a rather sensitive subject to me."

"Ok, I can respect that...wait...part dragon!?" Kirche's face contorted in disbelief.

"H-how is that possible?" Siesta chimed in. Priscilla's eyes lost focus for a few seconds before closing them while putting on a sweet smile.

"Science?" Was all she said in response. Much of what she would have to explain she was sure they wouldn't understand.

"I t-think we sh-should talk about something else for now," Kirche stuttered.

"That may be for the best."

-That evening, just after sun down-

Siesta was making her way through the the forested area just outside the Academy, following Priscilla closely to avoid getting lost.

"Mistress? Where are we going?" Siesta asked nervously.

"There is a clearing not far from here I found a few nights ago that would be perfect for your lessons...mistress?" Priscilla stopped and looked at Siesta in confusion.

"Oh, it's just that calling you that seems appropriate...since I'm kind of your...apprentice, right?" Siesta stated. The Half-dragon hummed at the thought.

"Hmm, I suppose it is fine then. Just do not call me that in front of anyone else, ok?" At this Siesta nodded sheepishly.

"Anyway, here we are," Priscilla smiled as she stepped into a large clearing surrounded by thick foliage, perhaps the remains of a long forgotten campsite. Reaching the center of the clearing, Priscilla raises her left hand, a pale blue orb of light flickered into existance.

"A spell from the ancient land of Oolacile, Cast Light, a spell not even taught by the Vinheim Dragon School. An elementary spell, but it will not be your first. Do you have the catalyst I made you?"

"Yes, mistress," Siesta brought the short staff of carved oak to her chest and nodded.

"Good, this scroll contains everything you need to know to cast your first spell," Priscilla tossed a small scroll that was tied shut by a ribbon. "This spell is the first normally taught by Vinheim as it is the easiest to use in the teaching of control as well as being the least complicated. It seems the translation enchantment on this ring does so idiomatically. So I was unable to give you a direct translation, but the meaning is there. Which is all you really need to learn Sorcery."

Siesta had opened the scroll while Priscilla gave her explanation. An unrecognizable script was written on the page with notes in between lines written in Tristain. After glancing across the entire scroll using the glow of Priscilla's light, Siesta returned to the top of the sheet, once again reading the title. This time out loud.

"Soul Arrow?"

"Indeed, Siesta, Soul Arrow," Priscilla smiled.

-Meanwhile, in Tabitha's dorm room-

Tabitha sat in her bed, dressed in a pale blue cotton blouse and matching bottoms. She held in her hands a closed book. Lost in thought she passed her hand over the cloth-bound hardcover. The heat of the day was only recently starting to be dispelled by the cool of night, as Tabitha had begun to gather the sheets about her, placing the book on the nightstand beside her. Tabitha attempted dismissing the mage lights, eliciting a small hiss of pain in the action.

"My my my, is little Tabitha having a hard time?" A cloaked figure appeared sitting upon the room's single windowsill, silhouetted by the twin moons. The lights extinguished the instant the sudden interloper finished speaking. Tabitha, rather than showing panic as any other would, simply turned away in defiance.

"Now now, no need to act so cold deary. While he may be disappointed in you, I bear no grudge," the figure laughed.

"However, he is feeling magnanimous, you're failure here at the school after all doesn't reflect your efficacy in the field, right? He simply wishes that you remain here as you have been with your...pet...in fact you no longer even have to watch over the Valliere child."

That final statement caused Tabitha to flinch.

_'Why would he simply dismiss me like that?' _She thought. The very idea worried her.

"Don't worry deary, she'll be taken care of," a sick grin formed on the figured shaded face. When Tabitha turned to face the intruder, the window was void of any sign there was a person sitting on it. That night was long for Tabitha, with sleep eluding her as worried thoughts rushed through her mind.

-Early the following morning just before sunrise, in the quarters of Longueville-

The green haired secretary was busily going over a series of documents at desk of her private quarters.

_'It just won't work, every time I learn something about the vault the more I believe I can't break into it," _Longueville sighed, a frown crept on her face.

_'Crap, I can't afford to think that way, I need this job to work out, I have too much riding on this.'_

"Well now, you'll get wrinkles if you keep that face up Mathilda," a voice from behind Longueville said playfully.

"WAH, you! Don't do that...and don't you dare call me that, you don't have that right!"

"Fufu, fine then, Fouquet then?" Longueville scowled at the cloaked woman's verbal jabs.

"What do you want?" Longueville demanded.

"Oh, your little heist shall be conducted earlier is all," a smug grin could be seen on the cloaked woman's face. Longueville was about to object when she was interrupted.

"Don't you say you aren't ready, after all, you have a lot riding on this aren't you?" Longueville paled at the mocking statement. The woman turned her back to Longueville and started walking towards the window.

"Ah, and there is now an addition to your task...should you encounter a child, short, blue hair, glasses, goes by the name Tabitha...perhaps in the company of a Germanian and a Giant..." the cloaked woman looked over her shoulder at Longueville, giving her a sadistic smile, "kill her for us won't you?"

In the blink of an eye, the cloaked woman disappeared, leaving a shocked Longueville behind.

_'Damnit, now I'm going to be a murderer as well..."_ Longueville had to fight back the urge to retch.


End file.
